Against the Champion
by Spiritomb Trainer
Summary: Rated T for Teens, Pokemon is not mine.


_**Against the Champion**_

**Dellto is a mysterious region full of ancient treasures and modern gleam; It is a region where the pokemons of Unova and Kalos manage to inhabit this region, thus giving it a bizarre view. Dellto is considered as a region that has very challenging and arduous Gyms and also the difficult level of the Elite Four in Pokemon League, even Dellto's Gyms are considered the hardest of all region.**

There she is, the Champion of the region of Dellto, right after this metallic bridge, Rey Sunnyside, a fourteen year old girl from Kube City had triumph, easily wiping the Gym Leaders with her Pokemon she raised from childhood, although the last Gym in Sffere City gave her more trouble than the last ones, Rey remembered her own determination to win against the Ice-type Gym Leader: Frost, the school girl had mastered all of the Ice-type Pokemons. Although her expertise are shattered when Rey summoned out her most powerful Pokemon Banette, and the match did go as planned, and yes, Rey won.

"Hm… today's the day…" Rey says blankly.

Rey had healed her Pokemon after wiping out the entire Trainers in Victory Road. Before she had devastate all of the Elite Fours, starting with Papilion, the mistress of Bug-types, and then Pierre who specialize in Grass-types, the third is Titan the king of Steel-types his Aggron is a pain in the neck when it turned unexpectedly with different battle stances. For Rey, the most powerful of the Elite Four is Emilie, the girl who is a master at Normal-types, to add the pain, she also concentrated with dual typing, surprising Rey with a highly trained Pyroar, but her Cinccino was the hardest, the Skill Link ability turning as a deadly weapon, but Rey manages to move on.

Rey walks to the metal bridge, and then, two spiral staircases rises from underneath the bridge, Rey casually took the right one and after a few time-consuming steps, a giant medieval gate opened up and right there is the Champion's Room, the room looks like a giant black cathedral with stained windows, before the room is an enormous courtyard with a crescent and sun painting made by powder. Rey steps a foot on the courtyard and calmly walk towards the Champion's Room. Rey finally enters the medieval cathedral-like building while winds rush behind her.

The room is very tall; pillars of every sort of heights inhabit the building while vines constrict the pillars. Across the room are two sheer red curtains crossed on each other, and finally the Champion is revealed as the curtains opened up gently, the sheer curtains swinging back and forth as it reveals Dellaco, the Champion of Dellto region.

"Ah… so this is the girl who had severed out my elites. Welcome Rey, to your most challenging battle! I wish you could show me your limit, and earn the Champion title… this job is too tiring, but that does not mean I'll go easy on you, Rey I challenge you to your most important battle in your life!"

Dellaco readies herself in her position; she threw her pokeball to the air and out came her first pokemon, Aegislash. Now is the time for Rey to unleash her pokemon.

"Go, Lucario." Rey says plainly, her ice blonde hair starts to move a little as she threw the Ultra Ball. Lucario somersaults in the air for a moment and then goes into battle stance. After this, Rey commands her pokemon to start off with a blast of Blaze Kick, surprisingly, the Aegislash turns to Shield Forme almost in an instant and the sword-like pokemon easily blocks the fiery kick.

"Aegislash, Sacred Sword!"

The ancient pokemon shrouds itself with blue light and then, starts to launch itself to Lucario with its original form, this quick impact manages to strike Lucario, to add more trouble it was a direct hit and also a super-effective, Dellaco orders her pokemon to use another Sacred Sword, but unfortunately, Rey had predicted this move, and starts with tactic.

"Lucario, jump and use Poison Jab." Rey says plainly.

Dellaco laughs.

"A poison attack? You know that Aegislash is part Steel-type right?"

Rey pretends to be surprised, to dissolve the chance for Dellaco to detect a plan in Rey's mind. The male Lucario seems confused too, but not disobeying his master, Lucario steps on the floor roughly until cracks appear on the floor, Lucario's hand glows dark purple, oozing glowing liquid.

"Stay, Aegislash." Dellaco commands, the Royal Sword Pokemon agrees, and seems to giggle. The poisonous fist nearing the sword pokemon by inches until…

"Lucario, switch to Bone Rush."

The oozing fist glows brownish white, and then Lucario starts to punch Aegislash, the impact is enough to smash the Royal Sword to a pillar, Lucario then jumps and then charges more power, Dellaco told her pokemon to dodge, albeit Aegislash doesn't have the time to realize the attack and earns an uppercut that shatters the roof, Lucario jumps out from the roof and then smashes Aegislash back inside the Champion's Room, while Aegislash, lay there with no consciousness.

"Wow… you are really strong Rey." Dellaco said, surprised.

"Now… Talonflame!" Dellaco shouts, the falcon-like pokemon quickly soars to the air, the heat already spreading to the arena.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere." Rey commands, the male Lucario jumps and his fists glows white suddenly, a sphere of blue came out from Lucario's palm, the Aura Pokemon threw the sphere, but quickly and precisely, Talonflame strikes the Aura Sphere with Acrobatics, this easily slices the Aura Sphere into two and cancels the attack.

"Talonflame! Swords Dance!"

The avian pokemon rises up, twirling and twirling and turns into a vortex of flaming orange and red, this ups the Scorching Pokemon's attack greatly, Talonflame continues this process for three times until it scores a direct hit to Lucario using an enhance Flare Blitz.

"Lucario, are you okay?" Rey asks, but Lucario descends to the ground, after being hit by two super effective moves (Sacred Sword and Flare Blitz.), he finally faints. Rey tucks the Ultra Ball in her pocket and then reaches for the other pokeball, containing her next pokemon.

"Meowstic, take charge." Rey says, she throws her Pokeball and then out came the Psychic-type, the female Meowstic looks at Talonflame and then sighs, Meowstic knows that Talonflame is a pathetic pokemon, according to her of course. Talonfalme then proceeds to zoom in a scorching Flare Blitz, Dellaco again, doesn't realize an incoming tactic that cracks in Rey's mind.

"Meowstic, use Psychic to the flames and throw it back at Talonflame." Rey commands, then, Meowstic gets completely covered in blue aura and it rips apart the flames off from Talonflame's body, the Scorching Pokemon looks in bewilderment, until Meowstic launches the flames at high speed into Talonflame's mouth, the bird pokemon is then blown back by a sudden telekinetic force produced by Psychic.

"Meowstic, Charge Beam and follow with Thunderbolt."

"Meoooowww… STIC!"

A blue jolt strikes the distracted Talonflame, it zaps the bird multiple times, the cawing of the bird echoes throughout the room, Meowstic keeps up the beam concentrated with high voltage, Talonflame cannot escape from the stream of electric.

Meowstic reduces the Charge Beam and then unleashes a larger jolt of electricity from her palms, Talonflame rises up quickly, it is a miracle that it is not paralyzed.

"Talonflame! Brave Bird!"

The bird covers itself with flame-like aura and like a missile, it zooms toward Meowstic. The Constraint Pokemon realizes this and then fired the running Thunderbolt.

"Talonflame, come on!" Dellaco pushes her pokemon harder.

"Relax Meowstic, breathe in, out, in out…"

"Come on! TALONFLAME! Use another Brave Bird!" the Scorching pokemon turns into a sharp vortex of red and then it dives further towards Meowstic.

"Meowstic, repeat Thunderbolt." Rey says, the bundle of electric turns thicker and thicker, and Talonflame is now completely enveloped with the jolt of electricity while the power of Brave Bird is still running high and fast.

_**BOOM!**_

Talonflame faints, the same fate with Meowstic. The two powerful trainers retreat their pokemons and saves them from further harm.

"Milotic, go." Rey throws her pokeball first and the aquatic pokemon lands down on the arena, sending enormous gust of dirt, the gorgeous pokemon rises up on its tail looking more intimidating.

"Clawitzer! COME OUT!" Dellaco cries, the fearsome pokemon appears to have float as it appears, readying its super large pincer and pointing at Milotic ready to launch balls of water at the serpent.

"Clawitzer, use Dark Pulse!"

The beastly pokemon shoots out bullets of darkness from the giant claw, the amount of speed is so fast that flames appear from the bullets of darkness. Rey commands Milotic to unleash a devastating Surf attack that easily wipes out the Dark Pulse and hitting Clawitzer. The Howitzer Pokemon then launches a cannonball of water from the claws, hitting Milotic, and ripping the Tender Pokemon's skin.

_Fuck… I don't know if I can keep up…_ Dellaco swears.

"Milotic, Ice Beam to the pincers and use Surf once more." Rey commands.

"MILOOOOO…" the pokemon cries, a straight yet direct beam of frost freezes the nozzle that shoots out the water balls, it also coffins the pincer to an icy hunk that is too heavy for the brutal pokemon to support, as a result Clawitzer fell on its back, exposing its belly. The Surf attack manages to sweep Clawitzer and smash it to the pillars.

"Milotic, Recover…" Rey said behind the gushing waters, and from the clear liquid, Dellaco can see a shining Milotic with its skin healed and energy restored.

_Shit, that damn Milotic has Recover too? Dammit! _

"Now Clawitzer zoom in and use Aura Sphere!"

Out came Clawitzer, it opens up its claw and cracks open its frozen claws, and suddenly, came a red ball that roughly hits Milotic in the stomach three times, Milotic then clashes to the wall, cracking it.

"Clawitzer, Dragon Pulse!"

"CLAAAWWW!"

A stream of grey shockwave envelops Clawitzer and a red and blue shockwave escapes out from the gray shockwave.

"Now, Milotic, constrict Clawitzer." Milotic then did what it is told, it jumps out from the wall, shattering it and then constricting Clawitzer. The brutal pokemon looks confused as it tries to pry Milotic's constriction.

"Clawitzer, continue with Dragon Pulse!" Dellaco cries, although when the gray shockwave starts to form, Milotic canceled the destructive beam by tightening its constriction.

"Milotic, Toxic." Milotic nods and its skin glows dark purple, and it directs the venom to the Dark-type, Clawitzer screams in pain as Milotic tightens the constriction to directly inject the venom, the poison seeping to Clawitzer's eye, blinding it temporarily, but open to various of attacks.

"Milotic throw Clawitzer and use Dragon Tail mid-air."

The Tender Pokemon unfurls and then throws its opponent across the room, Clawitzer is still blinded by the toxic in its eyes; Milotic then rushes like a torpedo and its fan-shaped tail glows mint green, Milotic focuses its vision on its foe while focusing draconic powers in its tail.

"MILOOOOO… TIC!"

The draconic tail manages to slam Clawitzer downwards, the savage pokemon screeches in pain for a while before getting knocked out completely. This causes Dellaco to lose her third pokemon, cornering her with her last two, and like Rey, she will spare her strongest for the last.

"My oh my… now I know the condition of the Elite Four when battling you… this is most enjoyable!" Dellaco exclaims, she clasp both of her hands and then reveals her next warrior.

"Sylveon! You are up!"

The cute pokemon lands on the ground delicately and then looks at Milotic rather confusingly.

"Sylveon! Hyper Voice at Milotic!" Dellaco bellows, the Sylveon moves back for a moment before producing a flash of whitish gray ball of steel.

"Milotic dodge and use Surf."

"I expected that, Sylveon use Toxic at the waves and Milotic!"

The wave of water fails to swamp the room but it only turns to tiny fragments of clear liquid, the Toxic pierces through the waves and manages to catch Milotic off guard, poisoning the Tender Pokemon, Milotic is weakening due to the damage from the last battle, and is close to fainting.

"Milotic, heal yourself with Refresh." as soon as Milotic is glowing a blue and green aura...

"No you don't! Sylveon, Hyper Voice!" the Fairy-type stops Milotic's aura from healing and then shatters it, web of white shockwaves pushes Milotic away, this chips Milotic's scales and sends streaming blood flying, Sylveon focuses on the sonic beam and ends it with a large explosion.

Milotic faints.

_Hm… Dellaco's Sylveon is strong, I better be watchful for another of that Hyper Voice… this is most dire. I am down with two of my friends… I cannot accept lose… I think… you will be next… _Rey thought, her pale hand reaches to her pocket and she grabs the sphere object.

"Devour them, Garchomp…" Rey says, the male Garchomp is very powerful, although a big disadvantage, Garchomp is the most powerful pokemon that people said about Rey's team, though this is false.

Dellaco chuckles.

"Oh a Dragon-type? Hehe… against a Fairy? How futile! Sylveon use Hyper Voice once more!"

Sylveon takes a deep breath before emitting its screech.

"Garchomp jump and use Earthquake." the dragon bounces up and glides for a bit, suddenly, his claws glows white and he descends.

"VEOOOON!" the Earthquake attack makes Sylveon miss, the shockwave pushes Sylveon and the Hyper Voice rips open the roof, one of the roof debris manages to hit Sylveon on the back.

"Now, Garchomp, Swords Dance and use Stone Edge."

"GAAARRRR…" Garchomp is coffined with a vortex of red and blue, out of the vortex, sharp stones rain down from the sky, Sylveon uses Protect, defensively it blocked the stones from harming itself.

"Now, Poison Jab, Garchomp."

"CHOMP!"

The hit of Garchomp's toxic fin manages to crush the Protect and then hits Sylveon, the vulnerable Sylveon is hit three times by the super effective move, the feline-like pokemon slides to the ground as it weakens.

"Garchomp, don't procrastinate on defeating it." Rey says savagely.

One more hit of Poison Jab sent Sylveon to crack the wall, the Fairy-type did not have the power to continue and blackout.

"… Rey… you are a very… very… very powerful Trainer… you obliterate my team… but… like I said earlier… I want to see your limit… or even achieve a limit break… and you haven't shown me yet… this is it… your final test and also my final pokemon…"

"Unleash… ABSOL!"

The quadruple pokemon escapes from the pokeball, it raises its head highly, showing its power, the scythe-like protrusion glinting in the candle's light. Absol looks at Garchomp, intimidation did not affect that pokemon.

"Absolite!" Dellaco shouts, Rey expects this, suddenly, Absol turns drastically different, it is much larger and its scythe turns straighter, the most distinctive feature is the wings on its back, glossy and pearly white.

"Absol use Play Rough!" Dellaco commands, Absol zooms in to Garchomp at super speed and then surges magenta energy to its claws, and with a single slash of the Fairy-type move, Garchomp immediately blackout.

_I'm sorry… Garchomp… I am now down with one… one partner left…_

"Dance… Banette…"

The eerie Ghost-type appears out from Rey's Ultra Ball, the Marionette Pokemon focuses her vision to her opponent, Rey's Banette is very savage and brutal and is very powerful, Rey had Banette to take form of her Mega Evolution from the start; she is the most powerful of all Rey's pokemon. A long silence expands throughout the room while the two pokemon gazes at each other threateningly.

"Absol! Fire Blast!"

The pokemon flies and threw balls of intense fire at Banette, Absol focuses more and more on the fire until it speed up monstrously using its power.

"Banette Psychic on those fire and throw them back." Rey says, Banette then proceeds to telekinetically stop the balls of fire and then retaliates with her own Psychic attack.

Absol dodges almost immediately, and then it speeds up to Banette and pushes its claws to Banette's stomach with Play Rough, Banette is immediately thrown back, but she accomplishes to stay on her feet, still grinning ominously.

"Banette, use Dazzling Gleam."

The sinister pokemon summons a vortex of pink flashes of glitters, Absol did not dodge this but stands on its feet when the stream of glitters crushes it, Absol clenches its fangs tighter and tighter and clawing the ground to stay.

_Shit… that Dazzling Gleam is so damn powerful… _

"Absol, Night Slash!"

The Dark-type jumps and dodges the stream of glitters, after this, Absol rushes towards the distracted Banette and smashes a hard and powerful Dark-type move to her face. Now, this throws Banette back again, as it is very powerful and a direct hit with super effectiveness in addition.

"Fire Blast!"

"SOL!"

The pokemon cries out as a fireballs escape from its maw, the fireball hits the staggered Banette and it throws Banette away again, furthering her from the arena, hitting the pillars, smokes flooding up the room and Banette is nowhere in sight.

"Now Banette, Dazzling Gleam." Rey whisperes, another beam of sparkling pink appears out from the thick smokes, this startles Absol and finally, Banette manages to hit the Disaster Pokemon, Absol dives to the ground and rises up, but is still hurt from the super effective move. When the smokes recede Banette smiles wickedly, and then fires another beam to Absol from her hands, although, Absol evades the attack in time.

"Banette, Thunderbolt."

Banette laughs wickedly before letting a giant bundle of electric power up from her mouth, the yellow electricity flashes yellow that manages to pierce the window with blinding golden light.

"Absol! Night Slash to the Thunderbolt!"

The pokemon bravely dashes towards the thick electricity, and with evil power on its claws; it sliced off the Thunderbolt cleanly, before pausing and let the surge of dark in its claws and then slashing Banette; the puppet-like pokemon is thrown away by the impact and shatters the window, Banette then landed on the courtyard with Absol following with a downward Night Slash. Rey and Dellaco rush outside and then gets into position.

"Banette, Protect."

"NETTE! AHAHAHAH!"

Banette laughs inhumanly, it summons a blue square screen in front of it, Absol's Night Slash hitting the protective screen but it just won't do, Absol digs into Protect but to no avail.

"Banette detonate Protect and use Shadow Claw." Rey had train her Banette since it was a Shuppet to control Protect so it can be used offensively and not only defensively. And this technique works, Absol stands on the screen clawing the Protect before Bannete laughs unnaturally and blows up Protect, this sends Absol to fly away in the mists of smokes.

"Now, Banette, demonstrate your combination, Psychic Gleam." Rey commands her pokemon to unleash her combination of Dazzling Gleam and Psychic; Dazzling Gleam is a ranged attack yet the trajectory stays in one place, but Psychic is an attack that the course can be controlled but is not rough enough, by combining this power, Psychic can control the orbit of Dazzling Gleam and putting enough force.

Banette jumps up and emits a circle of glitters, as soon as she fire the glitters, Psychic takes place and controls the trajectory and force of the Fairy-type attack, Absol tries to soar away but due to the controlled track, Psychic Gleam is a success, throwing Absol into the roof of the Champion's Room before shattering it.

Banette then teleports inside the Champion's Room, and due to the recoil of Psychic Gleam, it sloppily fell down, not fainted yet though; the same fate hits Absol to, the powerful detonation of Protect and a super effective Fairy attack hits him in the point, the two pokemon lamely stands up, still determine to unleash true power.

"Wow… I can't recall a challenger to weaken my Absol… but this is not the end, Rey. I will unleash your true limit right now! Dark Pulse!"

Absol is engulf with a dark aura, while it cries in great power, surging energy from its body, the silky white fur turns into a sinister ebony.

"I triumphed every single pokemon trainer in this region… now you're my last… Shadow Claw." Rey says flatly, Absol's Dark Pulse is powerfully launched, Bannete, full of risk, powerfully punches the bullets of darkness. Absol keeps on focusing the amount of force on the beam it fires, and Banette center her powers to her claws, the ghostly and menacing authority of spiritual power surging in the claw.

"SOOOOOL!"

"NETTE!"

The dark aura keeps on pushing.

"SOL!"

"NETTE!"

The fierce ghostly talon slashing repeatedly on the bullets of the dark.

"SOL!"

"NETTE!"

**BOOM!**

The smokes turn from black to a sick purple and then forms a giant purple wisp with Banette's wicked cackle echoing, Absol's mighty and powerful screech also dominates the room, it is like a battle of voices overcoming each other until one of them is left standing, and the other, defeated.

5 Minutes Later...

The cathedral-like building sinks down, and then finally stops after a five minute 'ride'. Rey stays silent throughout the descending of the building, until it stops, Dellaco shows the way, a secret passage behind her throne, and then a grand pair of stairs led down with shiny gold.

Rey and Dellaco stops in a room with white and black decorations.

"Rey! WELCOME TO THE **HALL OF FAME**!"

Three Days Later...

Rey watches as the young male challenger clenches his teeth in fury he watches with worry as his Trevenant is suffering from the powerful toxic, it trembles in pain as slimy purple toxic liquid oozes out from its bark and leaves.

Rey then kneels down and then pets her new male Umbreon.

"You've one pokemon left and I have five to go… you have triumphed over Trainers… and vanquish their pokemons one by one… you've even eradicate the Elite Four… but… this proves that you've to aim more to what you seek to acquire more of your vagrant power, but today… your path ends here."

Umbreon then launches Trump Card and the male challenger ran out of usable pokemon.

Rey smiles with lust and licked her lips in a sexual fashion.

"I think I've won my bet…" she said, the sixteen-year-old girl looks at the fourteen-year-old boy with sexual desire as he moves back in fear.

**THE END (?)**


End file.
